The Bearer of Bad News
by garg-girl
Summary: A one-off ficlet. Heatwave delivers a heartbreaking message to a "friend of a friend."


**The Bearer of Bad News**

By garg_girl

 _Disclaimer:_

 _All canon characters appearing in this fic are copyright DC Studios._

 _No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder._

 _All original characters are the property of garggirl._

 _ **Author's Note**_ : It's been a long time since I've posted anything (grr! Curse you, stupid writer's block! ) But I can think of no better subject matter than coming back with a Flash/LoT crossover fic! The idea for this came to me while watching the LoT finale. I always thought there was some unspoken mutual respect between Barry and Snart, and I couldn't help but wonder how he'd take the news of Snart's passing.

So without further ado, I now return you to your regularly scheduled programming! :D

All was quiet for once in Central City's S.T.A.R. Labs. Of course, that only meant that all hell was about to break loose.

Self-proclaimed resident genius, Cisco Ramon, and his best bud Barry Allen, better known to the general public as the fastest of the fast, the Flash, chatted back and forth as they walked through the halls leading to the main hub were they worked.

"So, no alerts regarding Zoom?" Barry asked, worried that their city's latest threat was once again rearing its ugly head.

Cisco shook his head. "Sorry, man. No vibes, either. Whatever he's planning he's laying low." He let out a sigh of frustration. "Doesn't bode well for us, methinks."

As the pair rounded the corner into the Hub they could hear voices. Caitlin's sounded nervous, but Harry and Joe's voices were clearly agitated. Barry and Cisco exchanged a look of confusion before abruptly halting in the doorway.

In the center of the room stood a very familiar man, one that Barry didn't think he'd see again for a very long time.

The man, a brutish bald-headed fellow levelled his gaze at Barry.

"It's about damn time!" the man said gruffly.

"Heatwave!" Cisco breathed. "How the hell did you get past my security?"

Mick Rory smiled slightly. "Well, your security's shit, kid."

Barry glanced at Cisco. "I told ya. Anyone can get in here."

Cisco shook his head in determination. "Well, let's just see what we can do to fix that." He made a beeline for a nearby console, cracking his knuckles in preparation for some undoubtedly genius super-hacks.

"And you were just leaving," Joe added. "Weren't you?"

Mick shot the cop a withering glare. "And I told you, I have a message I needed to deliver. And I intend to deliver it."

Barry took a wary step forward. "What message? We have no one in common, what message could you possibly have for me?"

Mick's gaze suddenly softened and he seemed saddened. Turning away, he cleared his throat, as if composing himself before looking back at everyone.

"We have one person in common … well, had. And he'd want you to know." Mick absent-mindedly rubbed his hands together slowly. A nervous tick, Barry supposed.

There was a long silence as Barry put two and two together.

"Something's happened to Snart."

Cisco's head snapped up in surprise from where he was working. "Captain Cold?"

Mick seemed be trying to keep himself calm and collected. "He's dead. If you can believe it, he died a hero."

Cisco's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Snart a hero?! This is a man who threatened to kill my brother if I didn't build you a weapon! …. Snart?"

Mick began to pace back and forth. "The mission we were recruited to, the time mission with Rip Hunter. It changed him. Hell, it changed both of us, sometimes not for the better. But in the end, he sacrificed himself to save the team." He levelled another gaze at Barry. "You would have been proud of him."

"But why come here?" Harry piped in. "Why come and tell Barry? Snart was a criminal on this Earth, no?"

Everyone gave some variation of a nod.

"Because," Mick continued looking at Barry. "Even though he'd never admit it, I think not even to himself, he respected you, and in some way, admired you. He wanted to be a better man, and I think you inspired that."

Barry let that sink in for a moment before closing the distance between him and Mick.

In a low, soothing voice, Barry spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know he meant a great deal to you." Barry placed a hand on Heatwave's shoulder as Mick's steely composure threatened to crack.

And just as quickly as it waivered, the tough bravado was back. Mick cleared he throat again and shook off Barry's grasp.

"Like I said, I thought you'd want to know."

And with that, Mick began to stride from the room. "I have a time ship to catch, lots more savin' to do."

Team Flash stared after him incredulously.

As he reached the doorway, he turned to look at them one last time. "I told ya. It changed me, too." Then he disappeared down the twisty hallway.

There was a long silence.

"Well," Cisco chimed." Who had Snart turning over a new leaf in the betting pool?"

Barry continued to watch the space in which Mick disappeared into as he slowly raised his hand. All the while one thought ran itself through his head.

 _I knew you could do it._

THE END


End file.
